


Into The Head of Maggie Sawyer

by Goodness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Maggie Sawyer issues, Maggie deserves better ;-;, Mental Health Issues, Superfriends are scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodness/pseuds/Goodness
Summary: I dont know where this is going but wowo dont I just love being emo, by the way this is my first story so go easy :/





	Into The Head of Maggie Sawyer

Maggie knew she had problems with her mind. Every now and then when everything around her was just too hard, too real, she would just space out in her own little  
world. She would get startled with any little movement, she would get angry when she couldn't do something, when she would just prove her parents that kicked her out  
at 14 that she was useless, that there was no reason for her to be alive, to exist. Everything was just too much for her, that was until Alex came into her life. Now  
She feels that there is a place for her in this fucked up world, that she had something to do and not waste herself in her apartment with an empty bottle of scotch next to her. But then Alex went missing when she was supposed to go talk to Kara. In that moment she felt like she couldn't breathe until she knew Alex was safe,  
until she knew Alex will come home to her and will hold her close and assure her that shes there, because she is there and she cant sacrifice letting herself go,  
because what will Alex think of her when she realizes her mind is messed up, that she's messed up. She thinks she wont have an Alex anymore if she knew, that's why she  
never tells.

Everything was fine, Alex did end up in their bed in the end of the day, Alex was breathing, and Alex was safe in her arms. Life was going good for Maggie  
But like every time something happens and leaves her back where she started again. This time it was the Daxamite invasion. She witnessed hundreds of deaths and even  
worst in her head. She held a child in her hands that was bleeding out and she couldn't do anything but wait. She let a child die and she didn't do anything. She let  
two parents survive an invasion without their child of 6 years. She let the worst of herself get her, she did everything wrong. "Why cant I do anything right, why  
cant I just... just be right. Get yourself together Maggie this is the reason why your parents abandoned you, you worthless piece of shit you should've starved to death when they threw you out" Maggie said to herself in the alley way full of blood that none belonged to her. "God damnit WHY.. WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME  
WHY AM I THE ONE THAT NEVER GETS THE HAPPY ENDING Why.... I just ugh I hate me so much I hate me I hate me I hate" she keeps slamming her head on the wall she leans   
on because she needs to feel something she cant just let that child go through all that pain and die but have her go through no pain at all and is alive, standing and  
breathing.

She throws fists to the wall because she feels that she is stupid, she feels useless, she's mad and crying because god damnit Alex doesn't deserve someone  
this broken. And that was the first time since Alex that she broke down, that everything was just too much and she couldn't do anything. That was the first time she  
beats her head on the wall repeatedly because she's seeing too much but just like that all she see's is red and after, all she sees is black, because she beat herself,  
too hard.

She doesn't wake up long after that, the buzzing in her pocket goes unnoticed because there is no one to notice it. And it keeps buzzing until there's a  
DEO team in the same alley as her, until there's an worried Alex crying because she doesn't know what happened. She knows shes not dead but Maggie is so pale, too pale.  
There's no signs of what happened, most of the blood is from someone else, but a lot of it is from her.

Alex quickly picks Maggie up and brings her back to the DEO,  
she thinks the broken hand should mean that she was in a fight but from what the data base showed her the extra blood in the alley belonged to a young girl. Surely  
her concussion couldn't have been caused by just a girl. Alex doesn't know what to think she just hopes Maggie wakes up, and wakes up soon because  
what ever happened to her really gave her a blow to the head. Kara comes in to the room they're keeping Maggie in to spot a red eyed Alex sobbing in a chair next to her  
bed, slowly she walks towards her and wraps her in a hug, "Everything is going to be okay she's fine Alex she's fine" she leans her head on top of Alex's and can't  
help but let a tear roll down her face because everyone has. J'onn almost lost a daughter, Winn and Kara almost lost a sister, James almost lost her best friend, and  
Alex almost lost the love of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? If so what do you want to see next


End file.
